


drunk in love

by smallbump



Series: On your kitchen counter [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: eva and vilde are too busy kissing to leave the party





	

“Evaaaaa!”

Vilde is dangling her legs the best she can where she sits on the kitchen counter, a wine glass in one hand and her arm stretched out towards Eva. She’s wearing a loose, black dress and matching headband, along with a big smile. Eva greets her drunk girlfriend with a hug and Vilde locks her in a tight embrace by wrapping her legs around Eva’s waist.

“Got you now!” Vilde’s bubbling laugh is contagious and Eva laughs along with her.

“You sure did,” she says, pushing herself back from Vilde’s chest. “Can I have a sip?”

Vilde grins and gives Eva the wine glass. Eva takes a sip before putting it down, as far away as possible. It’s still close enough for Vilde to reach, but she knows she won’t.  
There’s not much space left on the counter anyway, as the night is coming to an end and all of the bottles and cans from the fridge are now empty on the counter instead, along with probably every glass that exist in this apartment.

To no surprise, Vilde doesn’t argue when the wine glass is taken away from her. Instead she places her arms on Eva’s shoulders and pouts her lips. “Kiss.”  
Ever since Eva and Vilde started dating, they did this thing where they always asked for a kiss, or demanded one, depending on how you see it. In the beginning it was just so exciting to kiss girls, for the both of them. Now it’s just habit.  
And who is she to deny her pretty, drunk girlfriend a kiss or two? She leaves little pecks on Vilde’s lips before kissing her properly, tasting the wine from her mouth. Eva has mostly been drinking cider tonight and the two flavours don’t exactly mix, but she can barely taste it after the second kiss.

After a few minutes, Isak wanting them out of the kitchen and out of the apartment interrupts them drastically. He’s not exactly tiptoeing around them or giving them privacy at all.

“Can’t you just leave already?” He sighs, and begins to pick up glass bottles from all over the kitchen.

Eva rolls her eyes, still having Vilde’s legs and arms around her and she pulls her closer for Vilde to jump down on the floor. “Come on babe, let’s go. Isak’s just made ‘cause his boo isn’t here.”

Vilde’s giggling, steadily holding on to Eva. “Can’t you go a day without your boo can you?” She teases and Isak’s clearly not having any of it.

“Fuck off, I’m tired.” 

So the girls leave Isak to mope in his loneliness and grab their jackets from the coat hangers. Theirs are the only ones left, and Eva realises she didn’t even notice how quiet it had gotten over the past ten minutes or so.


End file.
